Cruel Summer
by B.X
Summary: Kit & Baloo encounter danger over the sea


**Cruel Summer**

**By**

**B. X.**

**It was a typical tropical summer in Cape Suzzette in the summer of 1947. To be perfectly frank, Cape Suzzette had seen its most prosperous year in the last five years. In years before you had companies cutting back and cutting out. People who were fortunate enough to have their jobs were not spending money which made the Cape Suzzette economy almost dry completely up. If it had not been for Kahn Industries pumping money into the city, I feared Cape Suzzette would have gone vastly under.**

**But, that was then and this is now. New Businesses have opened giving people hope and most importantly a future. New planes with better and stronger engines are getting goods, cargo and people to their destinations faster. Cargo companies are still competing however; there is enough business to go around. There is a feeling of fair play in the air regarding business these days. Yes the summer of Cape Suzzette of 1947 seems to be one of the greatest I have ever known. Job growth, unemployment at its lowest in years, buildings growing larger and taller that they dwarf Khan Tower; and as for me, well I can't complain. A father who love me, an adopted mother and sister, my piloting skills getting better and better each time Baloo entrust me with the Sea Duck. Life is good.**

"**Hey papa bear, ready for this last run before the Harbor Festival tonight?" Kit asked as he carried a crate full of apples to the Sea Duck as it bobbed up and down of the smooth and gentle waves. "Oh yeah baby." As Baloo danced down the boardwalk imitating how he would dance at this evening's festival. "I'm going to eat till I bust!" As Baloo patted his stomach. "Me to Papa bear" Kit chimed in. "Let's go fly boys!" A female voice came from outside the Higher for Hire office door, standing with clip board in hand.**

"**Yeah, yeah Becky we going." "Sorry Ms. Cunn…I mean mom…well, me and papa bear are just excited that's all. "Me to Kit, but work first then play." As she pulled Kit's cap over his eyes. "Come on Kit boy, time to earn our pay." With that the big pilot and his navigator loaded the last piece of cargo and began to do a quick inspection prior to taken off. "One crate of apples, 2 crates of canned meats, 3 crates of wild pear soda pop." Kit called each one. "Check and double check Kit boy." "Oh almost forgot!" Kit snapped his fingers. "One crate of bread. "That it son?" As Baloo began to climb into the cockpit. "Roger that Papa bear" As Kit entered on the other side of the Conwing model and sat in his familiar place. Within seconds the engine roared as the Sea duck backed away from the dock and was airborne with minutes. "ETA for this trip LiL Britches, round trip." Kit began to study the map and plotting the course.**

"**Oh about 4 ½ hours papa bear." Baloo looked at Kit and smiled with a laugh to follow. Baloo rubbed his navigators head. "What in the world would I do with out you?" This warmed Kit's heart as he beamed gleefully. "So Lil Britches, are you going to take that cute gal with us to the festival?" Baloo smiled and looked at Kit out the corner of his eye. "Oh Baloo?" Kit stated as he squirmed and looked out the window. "I'm just asking Kit boy, I see how you moon over that gal and how she looks at ya." "Baloo we are just friends!" Kit defended while turning red as a lobster around his cheek area. "Alright Kit boy, alright?" As Baloo laughed while seeing Kit turn red. Both bears looked at each other and without saying a word began to laugh and nudge each other playfully. **

**About half way to Ring City, the pilot and navigators cargo drop off point. Both Kit and Baloo noticed how dark and ominous the sky ahead appeared to be. "Baloo, look…look at that sky, it's as black as night." Kit observed as he attempted to plot course corrections. "I know kit boy, I see it. I don't even see the ground below….weird." The big burly pilot said as he picked up the radio. "This is Captain Baloo Bear out of Cape Suzzette, calling Ring City Air Field. Do you Read?" Baloo looked at Kit and shrugged his shoulders. Baloo repeated the hail twice when Kit noticed that they were headed right into the dark cloud that appeared to go across the entire horizon. **

"**Baloo I have a bad feeling about this? I think maybe we should turn back." Baloo looked out the side window for any sign of visibility. "Just dang strange?" the Pilot exclaimed again. "Kit plot our way back, this bear ain't taken no chances!" As Kit began to feverishly plot the Sea duck back to Cape Suzzette, both pilot and navigator felt a vibration that widened both their eyes. "What was that?" each one of them said to the other with that, Baloo saw a large high wall of water barreling in their line of flight. "Oh no!!" Baloo yelled. "Baloo pull up, pull up Baloo!" Kit cried. "She's at 23,000 feet and holding, I can't take her any higher!!" "Baloo we have to get more distance between us and that monster wave!!!" Baloo had all that he had to the duck, Baloo's face was as stone as the bear concentrated. Sweat drops formed and poured down the face and neck of the pilot. The bears arm muscles flexed with each attempt to keep control of the Conwing. Kit continued to monitor the approaching wave that would soon over take them, estimating how many miles it was.**

"**Kit, quick our only chance is to hit the Hyper- Accelerator!" Baloo shouted as the wave was moments of swallowing the sea plane whole. Kit quickly unlatched the case were the Hyper-Accelerator button was incased, "Put that second seat belt on ya Kit, and secure yourself real good!" Baloo said while sweat was like a river flowing from his head to his neck. "We only have one chance at this so hold on to ya socks!" The Sea duck began to shake violently as the massive wave was seconds from them. "Hit it Kit now! Do it now Kit!!" Baloo shouted the order. Kit hit the Hyper-Accelerator button and within moments they were several miles ahead of the wave. Because of the super speed at which they were traveling each bear came close to passing out.**

**With a weak sounding voice, Baloo commanded Kit to disengage the Hyper-Accelerator, the sea plane's velocity came to normal speed; however both pilot and navigator were shook up but able to function. "Where are we Kit?" Baloo said as he rubbed the back of his head and neck. Kit was holding his head a bit. "Ya all right partner?" As Baloo checked his son and navigator with one hand. "Yeah papa bear just a bit weak, we are four miles from home baloo…..ouch…Ohhh!" Kit said while rubbing his arm. "Ya sure you ok Kit?" Baloo said again looking more concerned this time and worry in his tone of voice. "Just shaken a little, fancy flying papa bear." Kit stated "Fancy Navigating Lil britches" as they headed for Cape Suzzette.**

**Baloo and Kit entered Cape Suzzette Harbor, as the Sea duck gently splashed down, Rebecca was at the edge of the pier holding her daughter Molly while having a distressed look on her face. Baloo opened the door and proceeded out of the plane followed by his navigator. Rebecca set her daughter down and ran toward Baloo and threw her arms around the big gray bear's neck with a long deep kiss that proceeded. Baloo looked in Rebecca's eyes as to some how knowing that they may have not had that chance to hold each other that way again based upon what had just occurred when they were in the air. Kit and Molly looked on as Kit held molly's hand while allowing the pilot and business woman to share their special moment with each other.**

"**Oh Baloo, Kit!" As she reached out her hand toward Kit with tears in her eyes. " The Cape Suzzette Midday news said that their was a storm over the area of Ring City, and that there was no signs or signals of any kind coming out of Ring City at all!!" Rebecca hugged Kit and Baloo at the same time. Baloo could feel her heart pounding from her chest to his like a volcano ready to erupt; "Oh Becky, the size of this wave was ain't nothing I seen before!" Baloo went on to say while picking up Molly and kissing her. "Me and Kit had to use the Hyper- Accelerator just to get out of the way of that thang!" "I'm just glad we made it back in one piece!" Kit stated. "So Becky, Baloo began rubbing the back of his neck "but the cargo…." Rebecca put her hand on Baloo's mouth, "No cargo is worth you and Kit, no cargo."**

**All four began to walk back to the large structure that sat off in the distance which was economy for the family, but home for their souls; all four decided that it was time to put the frightening ordeal behind them and start thinking about this evenings festival. As the Four walked back, Kit stopped, turned and faced the pier. "What's wrong britches?" as the pilot draped an arm over Kit's shoulder. Looking intently unto the horizon "What did happen to and in Ring City Papa bear?" Kit asked not even looking at Baloo. "Don't know Kit, sure is funny though? Maybe the storm just knocked all the power in the city out. Who knows?" Baloo said while not trying to sound worried himself, for Baloo had been concerned as well, however he knew that Kit drew strength from him and did not want to upset that balance. Kit turned and continued to head toward Higher for Hire with Baloo following, as the sky had a beautiful pinkish and red hue for it was becoming dusk over the city within the mountains. Kit walked on "I hope power failure is all it was?" Kit quietly said to himself before each bear entered Higher for Hire. **

**When the Higher for Hire crew and family arrived at the harbor festival it was in full swing. The lights from the event reflected off the Cape Suzzette Harbor in a dazzling display of a water light show. Vendors were everywhere selling hotdogs, hamburgers, ice-cream, soda pop, beer, pretzels, fruit on a stick and all types and kinds of foods from all parts and microcosms of Cape Suzzette. There were acrobats from Thembria, dancers of Pandala, jugglers of the far West, even Shere Khan featured his famous world class fighter pilots that wowed and wooed spectators even though it was at night. Lions, Tigers and Bears; leopards, gorillas and many other species were represented.**

**All were having fun; a good time was being had by all that were present. No one even minded if an occasional drink or some sort of food was spilled on them. Everyone was just happy that business was booming and after a dry season economically, the city was back on track and once again a leader in the free world. "Baloo….What are you doing?" asked Rebecca as she, Kit and Molly laughed as Baloo danced and ate hotdogs which he had in both hands while wearing a lamp shade. "Hey Molly watch this as Kit was trying his luck at a game booth which featured attempting to throw a ring on a bottle. "Oh Kit win me a stuffed dolly, please oh please" Molly shouted wildly to Kit in her Danger Woman outfit. "WINNER" yelled a bulldog as he handed the stuff toy to Molly. All four were eating, drinking and being merry.**

**Kit had noticed some commotion by the information booth. Six Cape Suzzette Police Officers, Three firemen as well as several individuals with white coats were talking feverishly and franticly about something. As Kit grew ever curious and as he attempted to ascertain what was happening as the navigator walked ever closer to what was going on, all he heard from one of the individuals in the white coat was "It is too late!" and pointing up toward the sky. Before Kit could fully reach the booth, he turned quickly and to his horror saw that black tall massive wall of water which he and the pilot alluded while attempting their earlier cargo run. "Oh my God" Kit stated as he saw the massive wave barreling down on the city. The people who were just a few seconds ago laughing and making merry all started to panic and run for their lives. People screamed, yelled, pushed ran over and trampled over each other.**

**In a flood of people Kit fought his way back to Baloo and the others for they were not that far away. "Baloo!!!" Kit cried out as he was pushed to and fro by the panic public. "Kit!!!!!!" Baloo shouted as the same occurrence was happening too him as well. "WHAT IS GOING ON!!!" WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!!!" "WHAT IS THAT WAVE!!" CALL MORE POLICE!!!!!!!" "WHERE IS MY BABY!!!!!" "SARAH!!" "JOHN!!!!" "MIKE!!!" "LINDA!!!" "GRAB THE KIDS!!!!" were some of the sounds and sayings in the massive crowd trying to make some sense out of what was happening. Baloo, Kit, Rebecca and Molly found each other and began to run along with the sweeping crowd almost being carried along the crowd. Baloo picked up Molly and the foursome ran for there lives. The massive wave appeared larger and darker this time. The wave hit Cape Suzzette with such force that it shattered most if not all the building windows. People screamed with terror for their lives as the water enveloped and engulfed most of the city with one disastrous hit.**

**The massive wave went within the city causing massive damages. Gas stations were set on fire and those fires rolled for blocks and blocks literally spending wild fire from building to building, fire departments were out manned and out matched for this kind of devastation which appeared to be almost apocalyptic. Baloo, Kit, Rebecca and Molly climbed to higher ground. "We have got to get in the Air!!" Baloo said while the gang was on a fire escape. "Here comes another wave!!!!" Rebecca yelled, "Brace ya selfs you all!!!!" Baloo yelled as the wave entrenched all of them and almost knocked the fire escape lose. Each one coughed and spit up water and were soaked from head to toe. All four were on the move again trying to get to the Seaduck. The foursome continued to reach higher ground which was the roof tops for some of the buildings were not entirely covered at this point as of yet.**

**Hopping from roof to roof they were able to run unfettered for the moment of the disastrous force. The pilot, navigator, business woman and toddler were in distance of the Seaduck; however to all of their surprise and shock, Higher for Hire was engulfed in flames and not just the cargo company, but several businesses that surround the cargo company. Each one of them looked up and saw Khan Tower the pinnacle of Cape Suzzette's wealth and power all in flames and collapsed into a pile of rubble. The dust cloud swept and covered the entire area which made it even darker. The only light that illuminated; were the fires that burned in the darkness. All four coughed several times before finding their bearings. "Oh Baloo!!!!" Rebecca began to cry to the point that the pilot had to pick her up and run with her through the darkness allowing the city fires to guide their way. Even Kit and Baloo had lumps in their throats as each one of them ran but glassy eyed from the smoke filled air as well as what was happening around them. As they reached the Conwing plane, Baloo noticed that Rebecca was passed out cold. "Becky, Becky!" The pilot attempted to wake her as he laid her on a cot in the back of the plane. Baloo rubbed his fingers through his thick gray hair as Kit begin to notice that Baloo's gray hair was becoming white. Baloo took Rebecca's pulse "Week" Baloo said breathing heavy. Just then another wave crashed into the city hurling the sea plane onto the street with a mighty crash. "OHHOOOOO" is what you heard from with the plane. "Mommy, mommy!" Molly cried as she wept and wiped tears mixed with the smoke from her face. **

**While this was happening the City of Cape Suzzette continued to burn. The smell of smoke filled the air and hung in the atmosphere. Bodies were in the harbor just floating to numerous to count. Looting was beginning to take place, cops were being over taken, flood waters began to rise everywhere now. People were frantic and desperate. Cars were overturned; individuals on foot were dragging and pulling people out of their own cars trying to escape what had befallen the once great city. Gunshots were heard; total anarchy, disorder, fear and confusion was happening everywhere.**

"**Baloo" Kit stated as he attempted to wake the Pilot. "Baloo!!" Kit shook the chest of the pilot several times. "We have to get out of here!!!" Kit said with a shaky voice. Baloo sat up and shook himself and stumbled to his feet. "Is Becky…." Rubbing his head, kit shook his head intently while helping his father balance himself "Still out, and Molly is by her." Just then both pilot and navigator heard pounding of foot steps and people yelling attempting to get inside. "LET US IN, THIS IS A CARGO PLANE, FOOD, WATER, LET US IN." Kit's eyes widened as the sound was not just at a distance anymore but was on top of the Conwing plane. "Kit secure the doors, move!!!" With that Kit ran and fastened all the entry points of the plane. The plane began to move due to the people rocking it back and forth. "LEAVE THIS PLANE ALONE DAMN IT, THERE IS A SICK WOMAN IN HERE." This statement did not stop the mob "LET US IN, LET US IN!!!!" the mob shouted. Baloo reached in a hidden compartment of the plane and pulled out a shot gun; with an angered look on his face, the bear opened the Sea plane door and fired over the head of the mob. "BACK THE HELL OFF, OR THE NEXT ONE IS IN SOMEONES CHEST!!!!!!!"**

"**YOU CAN'T SHOOT ALL OF US!" yelled a mob participate "THAT MAYBE, BUT WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST TO TRY THIS FAT BEAR." The burly pilot said. "Kit, start them engines boy, we are out of here right now!!" The mob began to back away slowly but still trying to call the bears bluff. Baloo fired another shot at the ground of the mob. **

"**I SAID MOVE AND I MEAN IT, I AIN'T PLAYING" **

**A truck was passing and the mobs attention turned toward the vehicle. "How's them engines Kit boy" still holding the gun in his left hand while turning on switches of the plane with his right. "We're OK" Kit stated as Baloo touched him on the shoulder. Baloo secured the gun and concentrated on getting up in the air. Baloo began to check buttons and equipment, instruments very rapidly while to what appeared to be him talking to himself. "Got to go, got to go, have to be gone, solid gone" with that baloo yelled and began to sob over the handle bars of the beloved sea plane.**

**Kit grabbed and hugged Baloo tightly while Molly joined them. Baloo composed himself if not for himself but for the sake of Kit and Molly and instructed Kit and Molly to secure themselves and to prepare for takeoff. The engines of the Conwing gasped several times before catching. The propellers were slow to start but finally did. With blood shot eyes, baloo used the side walk that did not have too much water as a run way and within seconds airborne. Baloo and Kit circled the city for any sign of the city they once knew; loved and lived in. All Baloo and Kit saw to their disbelief was standing water, fire, buildings in rubble. Where great buildings and monuments stood; ash, lack and the force of nature had taken its place. Where people lived, worked and educated themselves is now a cesspool of looters and mobs.**

**Both Kit and Baloo said nothing until Kit asked, "Where do we go from here?" Baloo not looking at kit lit a cigar and inhaled deeply and blew the smoke out via his nose simply stated with his eyes squinted "We start over Kit boy, we start over, all we can do."**

"**Greatest summer of Cape Suzzette History" Kit said sarcastically.**

**This has been a cruel summer. With that statement Baloo continued to smoke his cigar as Kit closed his eyes and sighed deeply. As the yellow sea plane headed in the direction of the bright warm and yellow tropical sun.**

**End **


End file.
